


Gabrielle's Surprise Birthday Party

by daviderl



Series: Xena/Buffy [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy would like a visit from Xena and Gabrielle without having to battle the bad guys. Xena suggests a birthday party for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story (the fifth) in this Xena/Buffy series that started with "The Portals."

  
**Gabrielle's Surprise Birthday Party**   
**Chapter One**   
**Birthday Plans**   


 

"Willow, there's something I been wondering about. Every time we've gotten Xena and Gabrielle to visit us, it's always after the last time they were here. Why is it that we don't see them before one of their visits? Does that make sense?"

"I think I know what you're getting at. I can't be sure, you understand, but their time and our time flows along the same. And since we found them at one particular point in time, if two weeks pass here, it also passes there. So it's like we're stuck in one timeline."

"Well, that makes sense. Anyway, I was thinking about inviting them here again."

"Why? Is something bad going to happen?"

"No," Buffy answered. "But I thought it would be nice just to have them here for a quiet, peaceful visit. Maybe even have a party."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. I bet they'd really like that."

"So I guess I'll need you to do the spell so I can make the invitation. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no, of course not. I still have the candles from the last time. They last almost forever, you know. And I have some of the incense left. So when do you want to do it?"

"Can we do it now? Since it's dark here, I would guess it'd be nighttime there, so they shouldn't be fighting or anything."

"Be ready in a jiff."

 

Ten minutes later Buffy was looking in on Xena and Gabrielle. Xena was sitting on a stump next to a campfire, honing her sword. Gabrielle seemed to be asleep.

Not long after that, Buffy appeared on the other side of the fire. Xena was momentarily startled, and had her sword ready to fight, but seeing it was Buffy, she smiled and put it away.

"Shhh," she whispered to Buffy. "Gabrielle's had kind of a hard day. Let's not wake her up."

They walked a little ways from the fire, keeping their voices to a loud whisper.

"So what's up? More trouble?" Xena asked.

"No. Not this time. I've come here to invite you and Gabrielle to a party."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. It just seems like every time I've called on you two, it's been because the Big Bads have been causing trouble. And I thought it was time for a peaceful visit for a change. And I also thought it was a good excuse for a party. So how about it?"

"As I heard someone once say, 'Sounds like a plan to me.' "

"Okay, then. So anything doing the next few days?"

"No, not really." Xena answered, then lowered her voice even more. "Look, Gabrielle's birthday is six days away. What about a surprise birthday party for her?"

"Oh, that would be so great! It's perfect! I'll get the gang together and work out the details. And I'll be in contact with you in five days. When would be the best time to talk without Gabrielle hearing us?"

"Just before dawn. It's getting so she sleeps later all the time. Must be that easy living in Sunnydale's making her lazy," Xena joked. "I'll look for you in five days."

The two warriors started to hug, realized they couldn't, then Buffy disappeared.

 ```

Five days later while Xena was grooming Argo in the first light of dawn, Buffy reappeared.

"Everything is all set for tomorrow. Just a few more details. Now, how old is she going to be?"

"Well, I guess that depends if you want to count the years we were asleep in the ice cave, or not. She's either twenty five or fifty."

"Okaaay. I think we can work something out there. So when would be the best time to bring you two to Sunnydale? I was thinking noon time."

"Noon time? Oh yeah, midday. Yeah, that'll be good. I'll tell her I have a surprise for her but she'll have to close her eyes first. I hope you won't make her wait too long."

"I'm sure Willow will time it right. She's pretty good about casting spells according to the sun or moon. So tomorrow at midday. See you then," Buffy said as she disappeared again.

"Xena?" Gabrielle croaked sleepily. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just Argo. I think I'm going to let her run loose for a few days. She could use some free time."

"Okay," Gabrielle said and drifted off to sleep again.

 ````

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!" Xena said as she poured cold water over Gabrielle. "Happy Birthday!"

Spitting and sputtering, Gabrielle jumped up. "Oh Yeah?" She said as she grabbed the water skin and squirted Xena with it.

"Okay! Okay! I give up! My bucket's empty." Xena laughed along with Gabrielle.

"Now I KNOW you've got something planned for my birthday," Gabrielle said. "So why don't you tell me what it is and get it over with."

"I have something planned? Why would you think that?"

"Because you always do. Come on, Xena, what is it?"

"Wellll, I do have a LITTLE something planned, but you have to wait until midday."

"Uh huh. And just what's going to happen at midday?"

"Can't tell you."

"How about a hint?"

"Nope, no hints."

"Come on, Xena! Just a small, teensy-weensy hint?"

"Oh, all right. Let me think," Xena answered as she began to take the halter off Argo.

Gabrielle waited as Xena brushed down the horse. And she waited while Xena slapped her on the flanks to start her on her way. And she waited while Xena began to fix breakfast.

"You have no intention of telling me anything, do you?" Gabrielle finally said, running out of patience.

"I told you, I'm thinking."

"Sure you are. Your thinking you're not going to tell me anything."

"Okay. One hint -- Expect the Unexpected."

"Xena! You tell me that EVERY year!"

"And you never do, do you?"

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Yep. Except this is one birthday surprise that I will probably NEVER be able to top. So enjoy it as much as possible."

 ```

"Okay, Xena it's midday. The sun is as high as it's going to get. So what's the surprise?"

"Close your eyes. And don't open them until I tell you to."

With mock suspicion on her face, Gabrielle slowly closed her eyes. "Now what?"

"Just wait, it's coming."

As she stood waiting, Gabrielle expected one of several things – steeling herself to be doused with water again; to be hit in the face with goat cream pie; or to find out Xena had sneaked off and left her standing there.

But just before she started to say something to Xena, to make sure she was still with her, Gabrielle felt a change - the sounds of the forest was gone, the smells of the forest were gone, and she knew she was naked. As she opened her eyes she was greeted with a loud chorus of "SURPRISE!"

Realizing where she was, Gabrielle saw that Buffy and Willow were holding a sheet up in front of her and Xena. After she and Xena put on the silk robes handed to them, Gabrielle went to each person with a thank-you hug: Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, Anya, and Dawn.

After the hugs, Gabrielle turned her attention to the table. On it were two large chocolate cakes, both with lit candles shaped like numbers. One said "25" and the other said "50."

"Why two cakes with different numbers?" she asked.

"We weren't sure how old you wanted to be, so decided to have two cakes."

"So what happens now?" Gabrielle asked. "I assume we eat the cake?"

"Yes," Buffy explained, "First we sing 'Happy Birthday' to you, then you make a wish, but don't tell _anyone_ or it won't come true, then you blow out all the candles. And if you do, then your wish will come true. Next you open your presents, then we all have cake and ice cream."

"Presents AND ice cream? It's like my wish has come true even before I made it."

Everyone gather around, turned out the lights and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Gabrielle. She made her wish, blew out the candles, and the gifts were brought out.

"Now before you open them, we want you to know that we realize you can't take any of them back with you, but that means you will have to come to visit more often," Willow told her.

Obviously embarrassed at all the love and attention, Gabrielle opened the presents carefully, trying not to tear the wrapping paper. "This paper is just too beautiful to rip to pieces," she explained.

She got the usual - earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and perfume. And she was so choked up it was hard to express her thanks. She got a second surprise when she realized the cakes were chocolate.

"I didn't know you could make chocolate cake too, I thought just it was just ice cream."

About the time almost everyone had finished the cake, and were just milling around, talking, there was a sudden flash of light and in front of everyone appeared a drop dead gorgeous blonde wearing what looked like a pink bikini and sheer pink lace.

"Happy Birthday, Gabby!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around Gabrielle. "It's been SO LONG since I've seen you guys!" she said happily as she put an arm around Xena as well.

"What....? I mean how...?" Gabrielle stammered.

"You didn't think I'd miss your birthday party, did you? But it was so long ago when Xena told me about it, I almost forgot."

"So long ago?" Xena asked. "I just told you two days ago."

"Honey, it might have been two days ago for you, but it's been almost 2000 YEARS for me."

"You mean you didn't come from the past?" Gabrielle asked.

"No. Ever since Xena told me about all this I've spent the past 2000 years just doing The Luv Thing."

Just then Buffy said, "Hi, my name's Buffy. And you are?"

"By the gods, I'm so rude." Gabrielle exclaimed. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet one of my dearest, and now my oldest friend - Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love!"


	2. Goddess and God

  
**Chapter Two**   
**Goddess and God**   


After a half hour most of the novelty had worn off and Aphrodite was able to talk one on one with each of them. Everyone was interested in what it was like to live so long; what was it like to be a god; what kind of powers she had; was she really responsible for people falling in love? All of which she answered with patience.

After the excitement had finally died down, then came another flash of light, and there in front of Gabrielle was a tall, dark haired man wearing black leather with a mean looking sword hanging from his belt.

"Ares!" Xena yelled out. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Hey! I just came to give the Birthday Girl my best wishes."

"Everyone!" Aphrodite said. "My brother, Ares, God of War."

Again, the excitement boiled over. But before the questions could begin, Ares turned to Gabrielle. "So how about birthday hug?" Ares asked her. "Haven't see you in a long, long time."

Reluctantly Gabrielle agreed, but only to keep Ares from causing a scene. But just as soon as she was in his arms, they both vanished in another flash of light. And confusion reigned. Xena was demanding that Aphrodite do something. Willow and Dawn were confused. Anya described the terrible things she would do to Ares if she was still a Vengeance Demon. Giles and Xander and Buffy had no idea what to do. And several minutes later they both reappeared, Ares laughing and Gabrielle beating ineffectually on his chest.

"I just wanted to liven things up," was his explanation.

"Ares, how did you get out of the Cave of Hephaestus?" Xena wanted to know.

"Oh, Xena, you didn't really think that could hold me forever, did you? But as much as I'd like to stay, I have business elsewhere."

"Causing more trouble, no doubt." Xena said.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone like Caesar, or Attila the Hun. You know, a real take charge kind of guy. I thought I had one with this bin Laden fellow. But just as soon as the shooting started, instead of rising up to lead his men in all-out war, he just ran away to hide in caves and to sneak from village to village. Turned out to be a real coward, a loser for sure. Oh, well. By the way, Xena, we do have some unfinished business," he said as he flashed out.

"You can forget about that!" Xena yelled to empty space.

"Unfinished business?" Buffy asked.

"Long story," was all Xena would say,

After a while the room calmed down again. Coffee, tea and soft drinks were served, and Aphrodite circulated.

"Rupert, I just want to say how sorry I am about Jenny. Some things I can control, others I can't. I had no idea Angelus would ... do what he did. And you two were so perfect for each other."

"Well, thank you. She was, indeed, very special. And you say you were responsible for us ... feeling the way we did?"

"Well, of course! That's what I do! But don't worry. There's someone out there, somewhere, for you. And when you least expect it, she'll be there."

Giles gave Aphrodite a half smile then excused himself.

"Buffy," Aphrodite said as she put one arm around her shoulder. "I think we should talk."

"We should? About anything in particular?"

"How about you love life? It hasn't been so great lately, and I think you should know why."

Aphrodite led Buffy to one side of the room away from everyone. After they sat Aphrodite waved her hand and a shimmer passed between them and the rest of the room.

"That's so no one will pay any attention to us for a while." She explained.

"I guess you've noticed that when it comes to your choice of men to fall in love with, you haven't been so lucky."

"Tell me about it." Buffy half joked.

"I intend to. Women like you - strong, powerful women, are never happy with just plain, ordinary men. It takes an equally strong man to be able to ... keep up with them. And even though I wasn't really sure about Angel at first, it soon became obvious to me that there was an attraction between you two even without the little push I give to help things along. I just wish I had known about the curse. If I had I would have stopped things before they got started."

"And then there was Parker."

"No, I had nothing to do with Parker. That was just lust. It was something you had to get out of your system. But you were so needy, that after he got what he wanted and moved on, it was hard for you not to think there was more than there really was."

Buffy nodded, knowing it was true.

"So when you met Riley, even though I knew he was part of those army guys, he seemed strong enough and seemed to care enough that I thought, 'Why not? Buffy's ready now, and she likes the way he looks.' But like I said before, I can control the love, not life."

"So I'm doomed to a life of broken romances and broken hearts?"

"No. The right person's out there for everyone. Yours will come along."

For a while neither spoke, but were watching the rest as they talked and laughed. Buffy watched as Xander leaned over to lightly kiss Anya.

"So why Xander and Anya?" she asked.

"Because they needed each other. Here poor Anya was, stuck in a mortal's body with unfamiliar feelings, and not knowing how to act or what to say. She was REALLY lost. And Xander. Well after that thing with Cordelia, he needed someone who needed him. So really, they're the perfect pair."

"What about Willow and Oz. Did she really need a wolf man?"

"Willow is another one of those powerful women, being she's a witch and all. So who better to keep her grounded than someone who understands the evil forces that are everywhere, than a werewolf?"

"So where does Tara come in?"

"Well, after Oz left, I wasn't sure what to do, so I just left things like they were. But the next time I looked in on her she had met Tara. Tara had feelings for Willow, so I thought 'Maybe what she needs is another witch.' And so I let them fall in love."

"Right now things don't seem to be going so good for them."

"We'll just have to see."

"So what about Xena and Gabrielle? They don't seem to have any men in their lives. Are they going to end up as lovers?"

"No. Their love for each other is more spiritual than physical. Those two are true Soul Mates. There will be men in their lives, and they will have children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. They even have descendants living today."

Just then Willow walked up. "Come on, you guys. You're going to make everyone think you're talking about them if you keep sitting here by yourselves."

Aphrodite and Buffy smiled at each other, then rejoined the party.

 

After a few more hours, everyone was starting to get tired and slowly the party began breaking up.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go." Aphrodite told Gabrielle. "You just don't know how glad I was to see you again. I really, really missed you, both of you. Things were so much more interesting when you were around. And after you two died, for the final time, things just weren't the same."

"So you know when we died?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course I do. I was at both your funerals."

"So did we die of old age? Or were we killed in battle? Who died first?" Gabrielle asked.

With a gentle look on her face, Aphrodite put both hands on Gabrielle's shoulders. "Gabby, you really don't want to know the details of your deaths, do you?"

After a quick rethinking, Gabrielle decided she didn't.

"But can't you tell us something?"

"I know I shouldn't, but seeing that it's you two, and how much I've missed you, I'll just tell you this one little thing -- you will both live long enough to enjoy each other's grandchildren."

And before the impact of what she said could register, Aphrodite hugged a stunned Gabrielle and Xena, said her farewells to everyone else, and disappeared in a bright pink flash of light.

Turning to Xena with tears streaming down her face Gabrielle said in a trembling voice, "Our grandchildren?"

With tears of her own, Xena replied, "That's what she said. We both will have grandchildren, so we must live to a ripe old age."

Buffy and the rest watched as Xena and Gabrielle fell into each other's arms, renewing again the love that bound them. When they finally broke the embrace, everyone but Buffy and Willow had gone. After showing them to their room, Buffy returned to help Willow clean up.

 

The two time travelers spent one more day and night in Sunnydale. Everyone returned the next morning and they all went to IHOP for breakfast. Gabrielle, of course, opted for the chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup. The rest of the day was spent in the park Buffy often patrolled at night. They went to an afternoon showing of "Avatar," the 3-D showing. And afterward they spent the evening listening to Buffy and Xena swap stories of their battles and adventures. It was almost 2 am before everyone decided it was time for bed.

Before they left to go back to their own time the next day, Willow had one more gift for Gabrielle.

"It's a magic charm that lets you contact me. On the back of it are the words you have to say to make it work. And when you do, I have an identical one that will glow, and then I can do the spell that lets us see each other. Of course you'll have to put it in your mouth so it will go back with you."

There were final hugs, thank you's, and tears, and after Willow recited the spell backwards, Xena and Gabrielle found themselves back in ancient Greece, standing on the clothes they had shed when they were transported to Sunnydale.

"You know, Buffy, I'm really glad they came. I think everyone really enjoyed having them here."

"I think you're right. That Aphrodite was something else, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. And what about Ares? He sure wasn't what I expected."

"I know, the first time I met him, I thought he should have been, like ten feet tall."

"I can't wait to hear from Gabrielle. I know she'll summon me soon, I just know it!"

 

**The End**


End file.
